Et si je
by Ayumiaou
Summary: Starfire est loin de comprendre ses réactions pleinement humaines... Mais tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que cela la gravement atteint et qu'elle ne peut plus s'en départir. [Os Teen Titans - StarfireXRobin]


_Et si je finissais par tout t'avouer ? Si cela changeait quoique ce soit à notre relation ? En bien ou en mal… Me verrais-tu toujours comme une coéquipière ? Ou verrais-tu enfin la femme que je veux te dévoiler ? Peut-être que je gâcherais tout, peut-être qu'au contraire, je ne ferais que me donner une petite chance…_

Starfire soupira pour la dixième fois de la soirée, assise en tailleur sur son grand lit ovale, alors qu'elle caressait distraitement le sommet du crâne de Silkie, son animal de compagnie extraterrestre. Le monstre vers à soie rosâtre poussa un petit hurlement adorable, levant ses grands yeux ronds vers sa maîtresse. La jeune tamaranienne fondit devant la bouille de son animal gratouillant l'arrière de ses antennes avec application, faisant remuer la queue de l'animal.

\- Je t'inquiète mon petite Silkie ? _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu, alors que l'animal lui répondit par un nouveau cri aigu._ Excuse-moi, mon esprit est un peu perturbé en ce moment…

L'animal extraterrestre pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il interrogeait sa maitresse du regard, la quémandant de lui expliquer plus en détails toute cette histoire. Elle sembla d'ailleurs comprendre tout cela, car elle se mit à réfléchir, serrant le petit corps effilé de l'animal contre elle, comme on l'aurait fait avec un simple oreiller. Elle posa son menton sur le crâne de Silkie, alors que celui-ci semblait aux anges face aux marques d'affection de sa propriétaire. Starfire réfléchit un instant… se demandait pourquoi ou plutôt comment elle en était arrivée à ce stade. Ce sentiment indescriptible qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur sa planète, ce que les humains appelaient un vide, une sorte de manque. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux ans qu'elle surveillait la ville avec les autres jeunes titans, faisant de New York l'une des villes les plus sûres de la planète Terre. Elle aimait sincèrement son métier de super héroïne et pourtant au fond d'elle-même, elle semblait désirer autre chose… Devenir quelqu'un d'autre que Starfire **l'héroïne**. Elle rêvait parfois d'être comme les autres humaines, aller à l'école, rire, faire du shoping et surtout vivre ce qu'on appelait une histoire d'amour. Bon sang… si seulement elle pouvait vivre ce petit frisson, glousser comme ces jeunes femmes qu'elles croisaient parfois en ville au bras de leur bien aimé. Elle avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment, par ailleurs elle continuait de l'éprouver et le simple fait de penser à cette personne la rendait euphorique. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle cachait son visage dans le ventre de Silkie qui remuait frénétiquement des pattes, les cheveux de Starfire le chatouillant. Elle ruminait contre elle-même, levant le corps de Silkie devant elle, regardant l'animal dans les yeux.

\- Tu penses que je devrais essayer à nouveau, Silkie ? _demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, les joues toujours rouges._

L'animal battit plusieurs fois des paupières, gazouillant tel un bébé. Cela arracha un sourire à Starfire, qui ne put s'empêcher de se trouver idiote de demander conseil à son animal domestique. Il ne pourrait même pas lui répondre et par ailleurs, il ne devait même pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Elle le serra contre sa poitrine, caressant tendrement l'échine de l'animal.

Cette idée lui traversait plusieurs fois la tête, où les mots semblaient lui bruler les lèvres. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué que Changelin s'amusait à la narguer vis-à-vis de ses sentiments et que même Cyborg levait les yeux au ciel quand l'évidence même de ses sentiments était palpable. Il n'y avait que lui qui ne semblait guère le remarquer…En disant lui, elle parlait bien entendu de leur meneur d'équipe, du chef de groupe, de Robin. Dès leur première rencontre, la jeune tamaranienne avait éprouver quelque chose pour lui, un simple intérêt qui s'était peu à peu transformé avec le temps. Devenant ce désir ardent et calcinant qui la dévorait à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Mais Robin n'était pas un homme comme n'importe lequel, il vivait sa vie de super héros à cent pour cent, repoussant tout ce qui pourrait faire de lui un garçon ordinaire. Mais Starfire ne pouvait rien dire à cela, c'était aussi cette motivation et cette force de caractère qu'elle aimait chez lui, qui faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la voyait peut-être pas comme une femme d'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas humaine après tout. C'était peut-être déjà assez rebutant pour lui.

Mais peu importe, elle ne pouvait taire ce qu'elle ressentait en croisant le regard sombre de son bien aimé, quand ses doigts entraient en contact avec les siens ou quand il lui parlait de sa voix roque et puissante. En sentant son ventre se contracter et sa température corporelle augmenter, Starfire avait d'abord pensé avoir attraper une maladie terrienne et c'était empressée de demander conseil à Raven, la seule femme de l'équipe avait qui elle entretenait une relation d'amitié très particulière. La jeune magicienne aux cheveux ébènes avait éclaté de rire face aux explications des symptômes de la jeune extraterrestre. Cette réaction avait par ailleurs étonné Starfire. Sa coéquipière n'était pas du genre à exprimer facilement ses sentiments, et éclater en fou rire n'était décidément pas dans ses habitudes. Raven essaya par la suite d'expliquer ces étranges sentiments à Starfire, qui eut quelques difficultés à assimiler toutes ces révélations. Après tout, sur Tamaran le concept même de l'amour était plutôt inexistant. Elle écouta attentivement Raven et par la suite pendant plusieurs semaines, les contacts avec Robin et la jeune tamaranienne furent plutôt chaotiques, Starfire n'arrivant pas à rester naturelle sans se remémorer cette longue explication de son amie magicienne. Robin ne comprenait pas les réactions de sa camarade, mais les demis sourires de Raven l'empêchèrent de s'inquiéter. Après tout, Starfire avait parfois des réactions quelque peu étranges. Le temps continua donc de passer, alors que Starfire chérissait ce nouveau sentiment.

Raven avait parfois suggéré à son amie d'avouer à Robin ce qu'elle ressentait, mais la première tentative fut un véritable fiasco. Après une longue bataille contre un ennemi plutôt coriace, Starfire s'était empressée d'accourir vers Robin, qui avait subi plusieurs blessures. Après tout, il était le seul humain sans réels pouvoirs, sans véritable protection. Il avait beau maitriser le combat rapproché à la perfection et jouir de gadgets en tout genre, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple humain. La jeune tamaranienne s'était effondrée en larmes dans ses bras, rassurée de constater que ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles, bien qu'il soit totalement recouvert de sang. Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle serrait le corps de son bien aimé contre elle. Robin bafouilla, les joues rouges face à cette réaction totalement imprévue de la jeune femme. Il marmonna simplement le prénom de son acolyte en signe de questionnement et Starfire leva les yeux vers lui, le regard toujours embué de larme et la lèvre pincée. C'était le moment rêvé pour tout lui dire… Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer, parlant d'une voix entrecoupée par ses larmes et sa soudaine gêne extrême. "J'ai eu si peur, Robin…" Elle vit le garçon cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et les joues de Starfire s'empourprèrent davantage. Elle devait être plus directe. Elle entendit les bruits de pas des autres membres du groupe venir vers eux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de parler. "Tu es vraiment important pour moi, Robin…" Elle sentit sa voix flanchée, gênée par ses propres paroles. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant simplement une réponse, encore plus intimidée qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Robin caressa le sommet de son crâne et elle ouvrit un œil timidement. Le meneur du groupe avait quelques rougeurs et un sourire craquant au visage, ce qui fondre la jeune femme. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, sentant un feu d'artifice éclater au creux de sa poitrine. Elle avait réussi ? Etait-il en train de lui faire part de ses sentiments également ? Elle laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage, alors que Robin prit la parole. "Tu es aussi très importante à mes yeux, Starfire." Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, alors que les pas des autres s'étaient arrêtés juste derrière elle. Ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'elle dévorait le chef du groupe des yeux. Il regarda la totalité des membres du groupe, retirant ses doigts dans la toison de feu de la jeune tamaranienne. "Vous êtes tous mes précieux coéquipiers après tout." Ajout a-t-il un faible sourire. Puis ce fut la déception totale. Raven secoua négativement la tête sous sa capuche foncée, peinée pour son amie. Alors que Starfire flotta en arrière, relâchant Robin. Une précieuse coéquipière… Voilà tout ce qu'elle était à ces yeux. Et depuis ce jour-là, après cette sacrée douche froide, elle n'avait plus osé faire un pas en sa direction.

La jeune rousse soupira à nouveau, recroquevillant ses jambes contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle déposait délicatement son animal sur le lit. Silkie gazouilla à nouveau, essayant d'attraper sa queue comme un chiot, se donnant un air clairement ridicule, mais carrément adorable. Cela arracha un sourire à la jeune extraterrestre, qui caressa l'échine du ver à soie d'une main tendre.

\- Tu as raison Silkie… me morfondre ne résoudra rien, _dit-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière sur ses oreilles._

Elle n'aimait pas la jeune femme triste et mélancolique que **l'amour** avait fait d'elle. Elle était bien plus heureuse quand tout cela ne cogitait pas dans son cerveau. Mais Raven l'avait prévenue, après ça elle ne serait plus jamais la même. En grandissant, les humains changeaient, tout comme leur émotion et leur sentiment et nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Elle posa un bras sur ses yeux, se disant qu'après tout ce n'était pas la fin du monde… Elle finirait par apprendre à vivre avec ce vide…

Trois coups secs contre la porte de la chambre la firent sursauter. Elle se redressa à la hâte, les cheveux en bataille avant de lancer un regard vers le morceau de bois qui séparait sa chambre du couloir de la tour de jeunes Titans. Il était vingt-deux passés et il était plutôt rare pour elle d'avoir de la visite. En temps normal, à cette heure-ci chaque Titans vaguaient à ses propres occupations et la seule qui aurait pu venir la voir, Raven, la contactait d'abord par télépathie avant de se déplacer inutilement. La jeune extraterrestre resta donc bouche close, ses yeux émeraude fixés vers la porte d'entrée. Silkie descendit précipitation du lit en rampant et se dépêcha d'aller vers la porte, toujours en gazouillant. Il tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois tel un chiot surexcité en fixant la poignée de la porte.

\- Star ? Tu es là ? Excuse-moi de venir te déranger aussi tard… _marmonna la personne derrière la porte._

Starfire sentit son cœur louper un battement, alors qu'un fébrile sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, ce timbre qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle déplia ses jambes, les posant au sol avant de se diriger vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre. Juste derrière se trouvait le fameux chef de groupe. Il avait troqué son costume de super héros, pour un simple jean foncé et un débardeur bleu. Il avait ôté son masque noir, laissant ses yeux saphir scintillés. Starfire ne put s'empêcher de les observer en silence, se disant qu'il y a peu, il refusait encore de se montrer sous son véritable aspect. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ? Elle ne le saurait surement jamais… Elle continua de le fixer, la tête dans les nuages, se rendant compte qu'il commençait également à l'observer, se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle rougit, marmonnant la première chose qui lui venait.

\- Robin… souffla-telle.

Il lui répondit par un simple sourire, adorable… craquant. Elle baissa les yeux au sol, sans dire un mot. Si son cœur pouvait sortir de sa poitrine, il frétillerait surement tel un poisson sur son parquet. Elle l'entendit bouger, ce qui attira à nouveau son regard vers lui, sans pour autant relever la tête, de peur d'être à nouveau démasquer. Il venait de se pencher pour attraper Silkie, qui gassouillait dans ses bras, heureux. Quel traitre ce vers à soie, pensa Star. Comment osait-il profiter des caresses de Robin alors qu'elle venait de lui faire part de ses souffrances vis-à-vis de l'absence de sentiment du jeune homme. Pfee…

Robin gratouilla le ventre de l'animal, avant de parler d'une voix peu assurée, comme s'il était un peu gêné. Il continua de fixer le vers à soie, alors qu'il s'adressait bel et bien à la jeune extraterrestre.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette au diner… Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien, _dit-il alors que Silkie mordillait son doigt gentiment, enfin si le mot mordiller pouvait s'utiliser pour un animal sans dents._

\- _Starfire sentit ses joues prendre la même couleur que sa tignasse. Il s'inquiétait… pensait à elle, à sa façon. Un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage, alors qu'elle redressa le visage pour croiser son regard émeraude avec celui du jeune homme._ Je vais bien Robin, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Le jeune homme prit lui aussi une teinte plus cramoisit face au visage rayonnant de la demoiselle, rassuré de voir qu'elle semblait à nouveau elle-même. Ce bout de femme vivante et énergique. Il se gratta légèrement la joue droite, se sentant quelque peu idiot à présent. Il avait suivi son instinct en allant vers elle, mais maintenant ? Il ressemblait à un plouc qui n'avait plus rien à dire… Il se racla la gorge, pour essayer de remettre une certaine atmosphère normale dans ce silence presque pesant et ma foi complétement gênant. Starfire battit plusieurs fois des paupières se demandant ce qu'il voulait faire passer comme message avec cet étrange bruit. Elle ne comprenait pas encore toutes ses manies humaines. Et robin sembla le comprendre, car il essaya de se rattraper en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Voudrais-tu … que nous regardions ce film qui t'intéressait la semaine dernière Star ? _demanda-t-il sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre. C'était la première chose qui lui était venu en tête._

La jeune femme sembla aux anges, car ses yeux pétillèrent de plaisir alors que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose à Starfire pour être heureuse et passer du temps avec lui en faisait partie. Elle sentit son cœur se remplir d'une aura chaude alors qu'elle acquiesça de la tête, se cramponnant au bras de son bien aimé. Elle était ainsi, spontanée, directe, sans vraiment se rendre compte que cet acte était peu être de trop.

\- Ouiiiii, _s'exclama-t-elle telle une enfant, personne n'aurait cru qu'elle avait plus de vingt et un ans._ Merci infiniment Robin.

Le jeune homme sourit, attendrit par cet air candide de la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci se frotta à son bras tel un chaton. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le salon commun, alors que Silkie les suivait en rampant, toujours en gassouillant. En chemin, ils croisèrent Changelin, qui s'incrusta à la séance. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller changer Cyborg, prétextant une soirée film pour le groupe. Cyborg, à moitié déjà endormi, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rallumer pour se diriger à moitié dans le coltar vers le salon. Le jeune homme à la peau verte alla également toquer à la porte de Raven, qui souleva un sourcil à cette nouvelle activité. Étrange venant de leur leader. Arrivant dans le salon, elle frappa le polymorphe en constatant que cette activité de groupe n'était pas lieu. Elle aurait dû se rendre compte que tout cela était encore une superbe œuvre de Changelin. Elle lança un regard à Starfire qui lui répondit par un sourire radieux et un haussement de tête. Au moins, cela ne l'avait pas blessé comme la dernière fois… Et puis à la voir assise à la gauche de Robin, agripper au bras du jeune homme, les choses n'était peut-être pas en si mauvais voie que ça… La sorcière noire voleta vers son amie et s'assit à ses côtés, alors que Changelin prit la forme d'un chat pour venir sur ses genoux. Elle haussa les sourcils mais le laissa faire, après tout elle l'avait déjà frappé. Cyborg lui, avachi à gauche de Robin avait repris la suite de sa nuit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Starfire se lova dans le canapé, la tête reposée sur l'épaule de Robin, fixant l'écran qui annonçait le début du film. Alors que le jeune homme lui lança un regard, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se dit qu'au final, cette relation n'était pas si mal… Elle avait des amis aimants et Robin l'appréciait à sa façon. Puis elle avait le temps… de faire en sorte de changer tout cela.

C'était sans compter sur Robin, qui lui se disait qu'un jour… surement…

 _ **Et si je lui disais…**_


End file.
